Burning Sanctuary
by Auron The Brave
Summary: NEW CHAPTER: THE PAST The Organization is trying to rebuild itself by fusing old members into the hearts of new. A mysterious boy seems to have a strong connection with Sora and Marluxia. And Axel is alive. Is chaos insured? You bet! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Memory

Burning Sanctuary

**Disclamer:** Sadly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own all made up characters in the story.

Also, this story may seem confusing at first, but thats how The Kingdom Hearts games start out, it will make more sense in following chapters.

* * *

"Who are you?" 

The boy stood there in the white chamber he had been in for as long as he could remember. But he couldn't remember anything. Nothing of the past or present. He even forgot his own name.

"Cmon, you don't even remember me?"

The figure, cloaked in black, had a familiar voice to the boy. But still, the boy had no idea who he was and thought the figure was a threat. And they were.

The figure sighed "Restoring youre memory is gonna be long and hard."

"What? Where am I? Who am I?" The boy was extremely confused. Why wouldn't the figure give him a straight answer?

Again, the figure sighed "Alright, come with me." They said in a voice that sounded both annoyed and wishful. He obvoiusly didn't want to be there.

Once again the boy was puzzled "How do we get out?"

The chamber was completely white and made of marble. It was domed at the top. Not a single door anywhere. When the figure came in the boy's back was turned, so he didn't know how he got in.

The figure turned, and right then a black oval type thing appeared. It seemed to be made out of black smoke.

"Whats that?"

"Just follow me." The figure replied, now getting aggrevated. Then the figure walked straight through the oval and disappeared. Not knowing what to do, the boy ran after.

* * *

The Memory room was a cold place. Cold as in you didn't want to be there. Cold as in shunning. 

Two figures over looked the boy. They were on a platform, and could see the boy through glass. The boy was in a white pod. He was sleeping. Many tubes and wires were connected to his head and back. His brown hair was swaying back and forth as he levitated in the pod. He wore a red shirt. On the back of his shirt there was a black heart with a skull in it. He signed everything with that heart.His pants were faded and they had a flame design on them.

" How is his memory improving?" one of the figures, on the right, said. He said it in a cold voice, just like the room.

" Fast. Faster than mosts do."

The figure on the left's face was visble. He had long flowing silver hair and tan skin. A scar went down over his left cheek and stopped at his jaw.

"Good, soon we can fuse him." The figure on the right said.

The boys face was very calm. That was normal for people under memory recovery.

"Have they found Kixru yet?" The figure on the left eventually asked.

"No..." Was his answer.

* * *

Memory 25 

_Roxas let out a cry of anger as he slammed his keyblade down. It collided with Sora's. The two kept slashing at each other, there blades colliding over and over, neither of them giving up._

" _You are worth nothing to me" said the figure over Riku. Riku was on the ground, bleeding badly. A puddle of red formed around him as he screamed and lifted his hand to protectt himself._

_Hundreds and hundreds of Heartless ran straight into the group of Nobodies. The fight began._

_The girl reached her hand through the water. He was drowning.She screamed and a tear rolled down her cheek._

"_We will still survive." Whispered The Dusk to the man. " Soon they will create another leader. And he will make everyone Nobodies. Then no one will have a heart."_


	2. Chapter 2: He is alive?

"Finally" Axel sighed as he saw the first glimspe of Twilight Town. He had been searching for days. His red hair was over his eyes as he slowly walked up the hill and saw the gates.

Two men in armour were at both sides of the iron gate. The gate was nothing speical, just an iron gate with some points at the top. Axel approached it.

"State your name and buisness." One guard said, lazily. He was fat and short. He blue armour was very polished but tight on him. The other guard was skinney like a toothpick, and tall.

"My name is Axel, I seek word with Xavier." Replied Axel.

Then the skinney guard sighed and yelled up to the guard tower to open the gate, and Axel walked in.

* * *

The town was definatly not speical. There was a shop, a train station, a church..

He walked through, his black robes fluttering in the little breeze there was. It was a ghost town.

He walked up to a small house and knocked. The house needed alot of work. It's roof was collapsing. It's door was rusty.

After a minute an eyeball appeared at the peep hole. "Who is it?" A voice spat like a snake.

"The Flurry of Dancing Flames" Axel replied.

The door flung open. A man was standing there, in shock. His eyes were a deep shade of purple. His hair was smooth and grey. He wore the same robes as Axel.

" Axel, what brings you here? I thought you were dead!"

Axel stepped in" Maybe I am ,Xavier. We need to talk."

* * *

Once again, two figures loomed over the boy. His memory was almost restored.

" Someone went to see Xavier today." The silver haired man said, no emotion in his voice.

The other figure spat " Axel is alive. He really could screw up our plans."

"But how did he survive?" Asked the silver haired man.

Then suddenly, for the first time in awhile, the boys expression changed. He was scared and angry.

The figure on the right saw this " Marluxia's memories should be going through him now."

The boys hair color changed a bit after the past few days. It had a pink tint, but still brown. The boy also looked alot older.

* * *

Memory 72

_A Nobody collided with a Heartless. They both got up and attacked each other._

" _It is time to move on." The pink-haired man said, walking into the rising sun in the horizon of the plain._

_Sora jumped at the figure, who disappeared and hit him from behind. They both wielded keyblades. Sora screamed" Hollow Bastion is mine!"_

_The castle was aflame as hundreds of Nobody Duskes marched out of it._

" _How are you alive?" Screamed the warrior. His dredlockes were dreanched with blood. " I think the question is, why aren't you dead, Galthros?" And a chakra collided with the warrior's neck._

_A scythe flung through the air. " I am no man, nor Nobody. I am Marluxia!"_

_His robes fluttered around him. The mountain was crumbling. " Why don't you just come back to us?"_


	3. Chapter 3: Fusion and past enemies

"You can't be serious Axel."

Xavier and Axel sat in the small dining room of Xavier's house. They were discussing something of extreme importantce.

" I assure you my friend, I am telling the truth. The short time I spent in the darkness I found out many things. The Organization is going to be stronger than ever. They are fusing the hearts of old members into the hearts of new, doubling their strength. " Axel said in a greive tone as he sipped his wine.

" But Xemnas is dead, so who is the leader?" Xavier asked.

Axel scratched his red hair. " Sora."

Xavier nearly swallowed the bone of his chicken. "Sora! He went missing after the Nobody War!"

Axel picked up his fork and bit the chicken off. " Well, when I went to Hollow Bastion, the leader was there. He wielded a keyblade that looked something like this."

Axel shot many small fireballs above the table, they changed color and went together, making the shape of a white key. The keychain had some kind of lucky charm, and the top was shaped like it

Xavier gasped "That is the Oathkeeper. That is definatly Sora's keyblade"

The fire dissappeared. "Exactly. So it has to be Sora."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Xavier stood up. Axel stood up as well, alert.

Xavier walked to the door, and opened it slowly. A giant grey hand snatched him up.

Axel ran to the door, summoning his chakram. Outside, there was a giant Nobody, 30 meters high. He looked like a knight in armour, and in his other hand was a sword.

Xavier screamed as the Nobody lifted him to its mouth. Axel threw a burning chakram, which sliced ofthe Nobody'shand. Xavier fell to the ground, and the Nobody grew another hand.

Xavier stood up, and a three section-staff appeared in his hands( a bo staff split into three partswithchains). He summoned a large snake Nobody, the same size as the knight, and they fought.

Axel ran behind the Nobody, and saw a small child, mabye three, watching. He ran in front of him. " Get out of here kid." He yelled to the kid, but he didn't turn around. If he did, he would've realized who the kid was.

The child slowly transformed into the shape of a man. He was missing an eye.

Axel turned around and ducked just before being hit by one of Xigbar's arrows. Xigbar laughed" Axel, your weak as always."

Axel stood up, grasping his chakram.He hated this guy and decided to kill him" Xigbar, have you ever seen your real self?" He said in an evil tone.

Xigbar was shaken abit "What?"

Axel smiled an evil smile " Let me show you a handy trick I picked up in the darkness."

Axel threw his chakram, which hovered on both sides of a confused Xigbar. Darkness being to go out of them. Axel started to float in the air.

" True Destruction!" He yelled. The chakram collided with Xigbar, and being to spin, grinding into him. He tried to move, but the darkness held him in place. The chakram kept going into him, and he screamed in pain.

Then suddenly, the darkness in front of him being to turn into something. It was his true form, when he and his heart were one. He was an old hunter, who had a family, and loved each other. Then the picture disappeared as the chakram went fully into Xigbar, and he was obliterated into darkness.

* * *

The two figures, as usual, watched over the boy.

The silver hair figure exchanged news with the other. "Xigbar was killed when he went to go kill Axel. He used an ability he called True Destruction."

The other figure laughed coldy. " That Nobody never stops amazing me. Not only did he make it out of the darkness, but he took its core power with him. Memory."

The boy's memory was near completion. The first phase of their plan was near.

The silver haired figure said something after about a minute. " But Kixru has not been found. He is the biggest threat for us, along with Galthros."

The other figure's reply was " In due time, they will all perish."

* * *

Memory 97

_"Its a constant struggle of light and darkness. They are always evenly powered." Said the girl. The he said. " But now the darkness has too much power."_

" _Run! I will fend them off!" yelled the hooded mouse.The mousewieled a Keyblade, but he didn't know who he was. The Nobodies cam closer, so he left the mouse._

" _If we fuse the heart of past members, then we can destroy any threat. So Marluxia, give us your heart, and you will help the Organization. Isn't that what you want?" Asked the cloaked figure. Marluxia shook his head._

_Roxas rose his keyblade over his head to block the new enemy's. He looked farmiliar._

_The girl kissed him goodbye. " Don't die, ok?"_


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening

Memory 100 

_"I'll come back for you." He shouted to the girl as the island was slowly turned into darkness._

"_Marluxia, your life ends here!" yelled the man. He wieled a broadsword, which collided with Marluxia's scyth._

_He ran through the halls crying. He didn't know what to do._

_They stood in a white chamber. He slowly awoke and didn't remember anything. "Cmon, you don't even remember me?" Marluxia asked._

* * *

The boy slowly opened his eyes. He floated in some sort of pod. Two figures watched him. Now they were in front of him.

One, who's face was covered, said "Ah, his memory as recovered."

The pod slowly opened, and the wires and tubes connected with his head slowly brought him down, then left him. He had a red shirt with a black heart with a skull in it on the back, his symbol. His pants were faded and had a flame design on them. His hair was brown but had a pinkish tint, and he looked older than he was. He now remembered his own name. Hiero.

He looked up and the two men. His green eyes were large. They were the color of polished jade.

"Who do you work for?" Asked one member, his face showing. He had silver hair and a scar that went down to his jaw.

"N.O.B.O.D.Y, the new Organization XIII." The boy said coldly.

The other man then replied" Good, and who is your leader.

An evil smiled went across his face as he stood up. "Sora"

The hooded figure laughed, the whole Memory Room echoing.

* * *

All of the new members sat in a large room. The thirteen chairs of past members spirled upwards. According to your number, you sat in that chair.

Hiero sat in the third chair. He was told he was replacing Kixru's spot. Whoever Kixru is.

Now every member was there. Some didn't had hoods on. Some did. Sora sat in the topmost chair with his hood on, and next to him was the silver- haired member.

Sora stood up" Fellow members of N.O.B.O.D.Y., we have a new member in our ranks. His memory was finally restored. His name is Hiero, number III, and he will replace the traitor Kixru."

All the other members nodded. Sora went on" No one has found Kixru. But he definatly is still alive, as he destroyed a whole world yesterday. This world was one of our most important bases, and he turned the whole world to darkness. That is why, Hiero's newest assingment is to go find and kill Kixru."

Hiero perked up to this. Another member hollered something from down below. His hair was green and so were his eyes" But sir! It is such an important mission! Why put it in the hands of a new member!"

The silver-haired member hollered back" Never defy Number I, or be turned into a Dusk." This shut up the green-haired member.

Then Sora turned to Hiero" Are you ready to take up such a important task?"

Hiero smiled again " Yes."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting with Fate

**Note:** Sorry this chapter stinks but Im trying to get things to move along

**Help needed:** If anybody could think of names for some new Organization members, it would be much appeartiated(however you spell it). Just put them in any reviews :)

* * *

Hiero hated Twilight Town. It was small and boring. But this is the last place Kixru was seen. Number II also told him that the traitor Axel was here. Whoever that was.

He was walking through a small alley when he heard a voice.

_Hello Hiero._

Hiero spun around. "Who's there?"

_Fate._

"What?" What did the voice mean?

Suddenly darkness began to form around him. In front of him formed a figure. It had a human-like shape. But it's eyes were pupiless and yellow. Its fingers were extremely long as well, touching the ground.

Hiero summoned his weapon, a completely silver sycthe. He ran foward and slashed the figure, it disappearing on contact with the blade of the sycthe.

Hiero that the figure was destroyed, so he dismissed his weapon.

_You can't escape your fate._

Hiero turned around, and a dark knife pierced his heart. He screamed as he felt the darkness envelope him.

Then he felt the pain go away. Somebody stuck a blade through the figure's head and it dissappeared.So did the knife.

" Are you ok?" The man asked. He had dreadlocks that went down to his shoulders. He wore blue armour, and in his hands were a short sword and shield.

"What was that?" Hiero asked, ignoring the question.

"Fate." The man said.

"No really."

"Thats what its called. It really isn't powerful, but no one knows how to destroy it." The man replied.

Hiero nodded, showing he understood. "Thanks for saving me, by the way. My name's Hiero."

"Galthros." Replied the man. He started to walk away.

That name somehow sounded farmiliar to Hiero. " You wouldn't happen to know someone by the name of Kixru would you?"

Galthro's eyebrows were raised in shock." Yes I would. Do you seek audience with him?"

Then it hit Hiero. Galthros was the enemy of N.O.B.O.D.Y. along with Kixru. But, if he could trick Galthros into bringing him to Kixru, he could defeat them both. "Uh, yes, I do." Hiero said, smiling.

Galthros started to walk away " Then follow me." And he started to walk away, Hiero at his tail.

* * *

The house was extremely small on the outside, but on the inside it was huge. It was obviously an illusion on the outside so no one would notice it.

Kixru's chamber was all black marble. Two troches were on the walls, their flames blue. Hiero sat on a small chair infront of a black desk. The person at the desk had their chair turned.

" Galthros told me you wanted audience with me?" The person sitting at the chair said, no emotion in his voice.

Hiero shuffled uneasily. "Uh.. yes I did."

Then the door behind them opened, and a chakram flew through and collided with Hiero's head. Next there was black.


	6. Chapter 6: Get away!

**Note:** Hiero is said "Hero"

* * *

Hiero woke up to the sound of voices. His head was killing him, and he felt dried blood on his face. But he couldn't lift his arms to wipe it off. He opened his eyes to find he was chained to a wall, about 7 meters above the ground. The room he was in had little lighting and was bare.

Three people were in front of him. One had silver hair, and blue eyes. He wore black robes just like other members of N.O.B.O.D.Y. except Hiero. This was Kixru.

The second one also had black robes. His hair was the color of blood, and two chakram were at his side. He guessed this was Axel.

The last person was another traitor Number II and Sora mentioned. He had smooth grey hair and purple eyes. Xavier, the controller of poison.

" Who is your leader!" Shouted Kixru once he saw Hiero was awake. " Do you work for N.O.B.O.D.Y.?" Kixru was still a child, but as mature as an adult.

Hiero pulled on the chains once more. No good. He sighed " I do work for N.O.B.O.D.Y. and was sent to kill you. Please don't make this harder than it has to be. Please free me and I will make your deaths quick and painless."

Axel laughed, and so did Kixru. Xavier on the other hand was a little uneasy. " If that is true, then show us." Axel said,snickering.

Hiero looked up and the ceiling. Mold grew all over it. He wondered if breaking out now was worth it._ I could kill at least one now, but surely be defeated afterward._

Sighing, Hiero summoned his sycthe. Spining it from hand to hand, he shattered the chains and dropped down to the ground.

The men were all shocked. Xavier summoned a three-section staff and Axel got in a fighting stance. Kixru on the other hand stood there motionless.

Hiero scaned his enemies._ Who to strike first?_ He chose the motionless Kixru, and jumped foward, sycthe in hand.

The next events were a blur. He struck Kixru in the shoulder, who brushed it off and struck back with a large keyblade. Hiero didn't have time to study the keyblade, for at that time Axel began to throw his chakram and Xavier began to hurl balls of acid. Hiero blocked these attacks and ran foward, throwing his sycthe at Xavier, blasting the controller of poison back, and Hiero caught his scythe again just in time to block a flaming chakram. He twirled around, slashing Xavier once again and slashing Axel's solarplex.

Then Hiero felt cold metal and pain against his ribcage as Kixru stabbed him with the huge black keyblade.. His ribcage exploded with unbearable pain, two of his ribs breaking. Hiero screamed and collapsed on the cold stone floor. He could now hardly see the pain was so awful. Someone walked up to him, lifting their weapon. _It's all over now._

Then a miracle happened. Somehow in those last moments Hiero mustered enough strength to lift his sycthe. His attacker, who he could now tell was Axel, was caught off guard and was slashed open by Hiero's sycthe. Blood gushed everwhere as Axel held his bleeding stomach. Then Axel buckled over on to the ground, a puddle of red forming around him.

Hiero pushed himself up with his sycthe and became to limp over to the door. He expected to be stopped right when he got up, but wasn't. He put his bloody hands on the doorknob and opened it, then kept on limping.

* * *

He lost track of time. He began to feel extremely sick. His ribs were now numb, and he barely noticed the pain anymore. He didn't know why no one had stopped him yet. Mabye the were too busy tending the wounded Axel. He didn't care though, he just kept limping. He didn't know if this place was huge or small. Or where the exit was.

Eventually he came to a large hallway. It was made of blue marble. Many different chambers were connected to it. Hiero approached the nearest one, and went in.

He was now in another large room. He reconized this to be the entrance-way. He thanked whatever Gods were out there, and limped to the door.

"Leaving so soon?"

Hiero spun around to see a woman standing at the way he came. She wore Organization clothes. He reconized her . Then he rememberd her sitting next to him in the Organization meeting.

She had blonde hair and blue eyes. In her right hand was a a chain with a kama attached to it( blade of a sycthe).

"Who are you?" Shouted Hiero.

"A fellow member of N.O.B.O.D.Y." she replied

" I know that! But what is your name!" Hiero shouted back.

" No one of importance."

" Why are you here then!" Hiero shouted once more. He was very mad at the moment, and playing some of the Organization's mind games weren't exactly calming.

" If you must know, he sent me to terminate you." She sighed.

Hiero summoned his scythe." Who sent you? Sora?"

" No he thinks of you to be too important."

"Then who?" Now Hiero was pissed of. He gripped his scythe so hard it hurt.

" A friend of Marluxia."

Hiero had enough. He ignored his broken ribs and charged at the woman, who merely moved to the side and slashed him with her kama and chain. He fell over and grabbed his newest wound on his leg.

The woman laughed evily "Kixru already did most of the work here!" And she began to fly. She charged at Hiero, spinning her weapon. " Now you are gonna die for taking Marluxia away from us!"

Hiero closed his eyes. He hated N.O.B.O.D.Y. He hated Kixru and his little resistence. He gripped his scythe so hard he could feel it crack.

**Get away!**

He opened his eyes and screamed at the top of his lungs. For some reason he could no longer feel any pain. He didn't care. He got up and jumped into the air, slashing with his scythe which now glowed with new energy. The woman collided with the blade, cutting her from her shoulder down to her bosom. She screamed and opened a dark portal and flew in, but Hiero jumped in after her, right before the portal disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7: Master of the moon

_Wake up._

Hiero opened his eyes to find that he was lying on a small bedroll is some kind of hut. He touched his ribs and found them bandaged.

_Good, your awake._

He looked around but saw no one. The hut was bare besides the bed rool. Hiero stood up, surprised that his wounds didn't hurt. He approached the door and looked out. He was on a beach. Two people stood near the water.

Hiero ran down to them. One had a black cloak. The other was... Sora?

"Sora!" Hiero screamed in anger, summoning his scythe. It was no longer cracked, to Hiero's amazement.

Sora turned around and laughed. "What's wrong Riku?"

"What the hell? Im not Riku!" Hiero screamed. His anger was returning. Sora rolled his eyes and Hiero looked at his body, realizing that he was transforming into someone else.

Hiero charged Sora, but the other person caught Hiero and gave him a quick jab to the stomach. Hiero screamed in pain and collasped onto the sand. Then the person lifted him by the neck.

_Weakling. First you lost Kairi, then Sora, and now your own life._

Hiero was cast into the sea. He could now barely see and felt air leaving him fast, but he just floated to the bottom, letting himself die.

Hiero awoke screaming. He checked his body and realized his wounds were now gone, and he was his normal self. Sighing with relief, he examined his surroundings.

He was in a large labratory of some kind. There were many pipes and wires on the wall, and many screens around him. He got up off the floor and approached a screen. He touched it and the screen changed to a view of a room. Number II and another were in it. They were just talking. He poked the screen a bunch of times before it stopped at another view. It was the room he was in now. Someone was behind him.

He turned around, but saw no one. But still on the screen someone was approaching him.

_Fate caught up with you again._

Hiero spun around, summoning his scythe as he spun and slashed the person. It was Fate, the Heartless. His long fingers dangled against the floor. The blade of the scythe smashed into him and sent him into the wall, and he dissapeared.

Hiero braced himself for the Heartless to appear again. It didn't. Sighing, he looked for a door, and finally found on. It slid open when he approached it.

Hiero then found himself in a large tower. A bridge was connected to the door and went out about 20 meters then stoped and formed a large circle. Under the bridge and circle was an endless drop. Also the ceiling was so high up it couldn't be seen.

Hiero walked along the bridge. He looked down into the endless nothing and gasped. Then he ran across the bridge onto the circle.

"How are your ribs?"

Hiero spun around. Number II was standing there.

"I see you failed to defeat Kixru. No matter. Number I still thinks of you of importance. But be cautious. We members of N.O.B.O.D.Y. don't like non-nobodies like yourself. Watch your back.."

He then dissapeared, leaving Hiero alone. Hiero was puzzled and shocked. He walked over to the bridge, and was blasted back by some sort of force field.

"No use trying to escape now. I'm gonna finish you off."

Now in front of Hiero was a man. He wore Organization clothes. His hair was a light blonde and his eyes blue. He hair also was very short. In one hand he wielded a double-sided blade.

Hiero summoned his scythe once more. "Who are you!"

" I suppose I should tell you considering I am about to kill you. My name is Kerix, master of the moon. " The man said, getting into an offensive stance.

Hiero smiled eviliy. He remembered that power he used against the member with the kama and chain.

"Come and get me, Kerix." Said Hiero mockingly. Kerix threw his double-sided blade, which Hiero blocked and jumped at his attacker. Kerix rolled out of the way and threw a cresent-shaped energy attack, which just missed Hiero. Hiero threw his scythe,which Kerix blocked, but Hiero ran closer and caught it coming back, then went after Kerix. They fought and fought. Sparks flew everywhere when their weapons clashed. Eventually Kerix kicked Hiero on to the ground and stabbed him.

Anger surged through him and his scythe began to flow. He slashed Kerix with his scythe, he yelled in pain as he was thrown fifty meters, landing at the edge of the circle. Hiero, blind with rage, ran at Kerix and slid on to the ground, his feet colliding with him and sending him into the endless nothing that was under them.

"I will be back soon enough!" Kerix screamed as he continued falling.

Hiero heard a noise. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed that the force field had dissappeared. Sighing, he ran out.


	8. Chapter 8:Sided with the enemy

**Note: **Xuna is number 4 of N.O.B.O.D.Y. and Lexin is number 12.

**Help: **I need ideas for Organization members! Actually, only one or two, but still!

* * *

Hiero was now outside. He was on the roof on a castle. He reconized the town below him from somewhere. Hollow Bastion.

N.O.B.O.D.Y. had taken over Hollow Bastion and it's castle. He didn't know why, but this made him hate the Organization. He hated Sora, and Kerix, and that woman who he fought eariler. He hated Number II. He hated them all.

"See? They are evil. Every single one of them. They turned me into a nobody."

Kixru was standing next to Hiero. He didn't summon his weapon.

"Riku..."

Kixru nodded. "Sora did this. After he defeated Xemnas and the old Organization, he went insane. His anger led him to control a new Organization and the nobodies. He turned many worlds to darkness. He slaughtered millions. He even turned Riku, my other, into a heartless, creating me."

Kixru paused for a second, letting Hiero soak it in. Then he continued.

" Many warriors fell to the new found N.O.B.O.D.Y. I even joined thier ranks just so I could get close enough to Sora to kill him. But to no avail. Number II found me out and Xavier. We fought our way out and went into hiding, where we met Galthros, another man who seeked to destroy N.O.B.O.D.Y. We even turned Disney Castle into darkness to destroy their Nobody clone labs. There we found the soul of Axel, locked inside the Corner stone of darkness( they transformed it to darkness) and freed him. And now here we are."

Kixru then crossed his arms. Hiero didn't say anything, he just looked into the sky. Storm clouds were coming.

"Finally, your speech is over."

Hiero turned around to see two people. One was the woman from before. The other he didn't reconize, but he had short blonde hair spiked up. His eyes were orange.

Then the man said " Now time to kill you, Kixru! And you, traitor Hiero."

The woman laughed and summoned her kama and chain. The man summoned his weapons, a shield and hammer. Kixru and Hiero also summoned theirs. Now Hiero examined Kixru's more closely. It was the size of two Keyblades combined. It was black as night and very detailed. The keychain was a black feather.

Kixru whispered something "I'll handle Xuna, the woman, and you handle Lexin, the man."

Then Kixru charged Xuna, and they began to duke it out. Lexin smiled eviliy " Let's have some fun with electricty."

Lexin smased his hammer on the ground, and a lighting bolt came down. Hiero barely moved out of the way and threw his scythe. Lexin merely blocked it and shot another bolt of lighting down. Hiero roled foward, catching his scythe and dodging the bolt.

"Haha, you can't dodge me forever!" and Lexin began to float. He zoomed foward, leaving electricity in his wake. He smashed his hammer down at Hiero, who jumped away. Lexin turned directions and zoomed the way. This time his hammer was coming to fast, and Hiero lifted his scythe to protect himself. His scythe smashed in two when the hammer made contact with it. Hiero lay in shock and dismissed his weapon as Lexin laughed eviliy.

"Your gonna die little boy. I'm gonna fry you with my hammer and sqaush you with my shield!" And he stoped floating, but still charged Hiero.

Hiero stood there, frozen in fear. Kixru was too busy fighting to notice what was happening to Hiero. Lexin charged forth and batted Hiero down with his shield, then lifted his hammer. Hiero closed his eyes and protected his face with his hands.

After a second, Hiero felt no pain. He opened his eyes and gasped. The scythe had returned to his hands unbroken, and in his second hand there was a pink scythe. Lexin stood there, frozen in fear. "No! This can't be! Marluxia can't be within you!"

**Oh but I am, Larxene. You failed me once, so now I shall destroy you.**

Hiero was shocked to hear Marluxia speak. His scythe's glowed with power. Hiero smiled and got in a fighting stance, then charged foward.

One swing of the pink scythe and Lexin's sheild was obilterated.

**Good bye, Larxene.**

Then Hiero swung his scythe and it collided with Lexin's chest. It pierced through his skin. Lexin screamed, but not in pain, but in shock. Then he collasped and dissappeared into darkness.

"No... this...can't...be.." And he dissappeared. Not a trace was left behind.

Xuna, noticing Lexin's defeat, opened a portal and jumped in. Kixru screamed " Get back here, coward!"

The pink scythe disappeared. Hiero sighed. _How and why is Marluxia in me? And was Larxene inside Lexin?_

Kixru wiped some dust off his cloak. "Well, now considering you killed a member of the Organization, I guess your sided with us now. Am I correct?"

Hiero was still in shock from what just happened. He slowly nodded his head. " Yeah, I guess I am."


	9. Chapter 9: Damn you for everything

**Note:** This chapter is more about Number 1 and his thoughts. Only the middle is about Hiero. Though neither of them know what his happening with each other. Oh, and it is kind of short. Sorry!

**HELP:** Why won't you guys give me names for Organization members! Fine I'll just think of them on my own.

* * *

Sora sat on a windowsill, his hood on. He looked out at the town and sighed. 

A portal opened in the middle of the room and Number II walked out. "Sir, you know your little secret weapon Hiero?"

Sora nodded, his mind somewhere else.

" Xuna just informed me that he killed Lexin, and has sided with Kixru."

Sora jumped off the windowsill. " What? How did this happen? Marluxia should have stopped him!"

Number II turned away. "Marluxia has always hated the Organization. He obviously wanted revenge for Larxene failing him."

Sora nodded. Then he approached Number II. " But Hiero is in command now."

Number II shrugged " You should have made him a nobody."

Then Number II opened a portal and walked out. Sora stuck his hands in his pocket. His room was very small and didn't have alot of furniture. Just the way he liked it. He walked toward a small table and sat down, took out a box of crayons and some paper, and started to draw.

_Let me live my life the way I want to._

_I'll always be walking out here._

_Come and save me._

_Love can destroy you._

_What was it like, to kill him?_

_I miss you_

_I don't even remember your name._

_But we are always connected._

* * *

Hiero was now back at Kixru's house. This was the last place he wanted to be. Kixru had already informed the others that Hiero had joined them. Now Galthros was in the same room as Hiero, the planning room. It was small and had a long table with many chairs. Galthros sat at one end, and Hiero the other. 

"So, I have heard you decided to leave the Organization. Good choice, but now they will stop at nothing to make sure you are dead." Galthros said, kind of chuckling. Hiero sighed, and rested on his hand.

Then Galthros got serious. "Your first mission as part of The Resistence is to find one of our missing members. He was last scene on a mission at Beast's castle. You know where that is right?"

Hiero nodded. Galthros went on. " Beast is one of our main supporters but hasen't talked to us in a while. This member went to find out what was wrong, and we lost contact with him. I want you to take on of our Gummi ships and fly to the castle, and rescue him."

Hiero put his head up. " Whats the member's name?"

Galthros threw something at him. He caught it. It was a picture of a man in red. He wore sunglasses and had a huge sword. "Auron."

Hiero stood up. "Sure, when do I leave?"

Galthros chuckled again. " Right away."

* * *

Sora walked down the streets of Hollow Bastion. No one in sight. He sighed and approached a skyscraper ( yes Hollow Bastion has skyscrapers. Or now it does.) It was neon blue, and shimmered it the night sky. 

" Hows it going?"

Sora didn't turn is back. He knew who was behind him. " Fine, and you?"

"Good enough. " Behind him was a figure his height, with the same cloak as him. The figure ran foward, summoning his Obivion keyblade and smashing it against Sora's Oathkeeper. Sparks went everywhere. " I see you aren't rusty on your skills." said the figure. Sora laughed. "I learned from you." And they fought on. They foguth for hours and hours, on the skyscraper, in the alleys, everywhere. Neither of them were tired.

Eventually, the figure stopped attacking. He stepped back. " One day, I shall defeat you, Roxas."

" I am not Roxas!" Sora screamed and jumped at the figure. He dissapeared. Sora caught himself on the ground. " Damn you." He whispered. " Damn you for everything."


	10. Chapter 10: Drive

Thanks for all reviwers! Thanks for loving my story! I am flattered!

And thank you EliasDaemonwing for giving me the nameDraxern!

* * *

A smashing noise was heard all through the castle as Hiero crashed through the ceiling with his black Falcon Gummi ship. Columns collasped and stone went everywhere. Hiero jumped out of the ship. 

" Oops, my bad. Hope nobody notices." And he ran up the stairs near his Gummi ship. His plan was to find Beast first, then Auron.

He came to the right wing of the castle. He ran down it, not knowning where Beast would be. He eventually came to a door with two knight armour statues next to it. He opened it and walked in.

This place was cold and not made of worked stone. He now stood on a small wooden deck with two wooden stairs. Below him there was another door. Figuring he wasn't in the right place he turned around to leave.

"Please...don't..leave."

Hiero spun around. Someone was yelling from the door below. He ran as fast as he could, jumped off the deck, and opened to doors.

Auron hung there. Chains hung him from the ceiling. His clothes were tattered and blood was on his face.

"Auron!" Hiero yelled and ran forth, summoning his scythe. He chopped the chains, and Auron dropped to the ground.

"Who...are...you." The legendary guardian barely managed to say.

" I'm Hiero. I'm a member of the resistence, and I'm here to save you. Where's Beast?"

Auron tried to stand up and managed to. "Hand me my drink. " He panted. Hiero looked around, and saw a jug on a box. Next to it was Auron's sword. He threw them both to Auron, who caught them. He dropped his sword and put to jug to his mouth and drank. Then he answered Hiero's question, kind of. " Draxern is here. He is trying to turn Beast into a Heartless, so he can use his Nobody to his advantage. I think it is already working. When I got here, he attacked me and put me down here."

Hiero then walked toward the door. " Let's go defeat this Drakern guy then!" Then Hiero felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait." Auron whispered. He then put a hand on Hiero's chest. Threads of light twirled out of Auron's body, and Hiero felt a new power inside him. Then Auron removed his hand. " I have just given you a new power that should come in handy. It is called Drive. Even Sora used this power. It can fuse you to anyone you want for a limited amount of time, given you their skills and abilitys. I am old a tired, and need to pass this on to someone." Hiero was shocked. Then he yelled "Awesome!"

* * *

"Give in to the darkness Beast. You can't fight it."

Draxern smiled eviliy. He had short black hair, and a Organization coat. Beast was hunched over near him, sitting on a chair.

"No! Xaldin tried to do this to me before! I won't give in!" And Beast roared at the top of his lungs and stood up. He picked up the chair and threw it at Draxern, who merely slashed it in half with his raphier.

"See Beast? The darkness is already effecting you." Beast roared again and charged foward, grabbing Draxern by the neck. He threw him across the room, smashing him threw a window. Then Draxern reappeared inside the room and laughed eviliy.

Hiero ran after Auron. They were in the left wing of the castle. Hiero began to sweat. Auron seemed really rejuvinated. Mabye it was the jug.

Auron made a sharp turn and leaned against a door. "In here." He said and kicked down the door.

Beast looked at them. Draxern laughed " Looky here. It's Hiero and Auron, come to stop Beast from turning to the darkness." Then he whispered something to Beast " They hate you. They think you are a freak."

"No! That isn't true!" Hiero yelled to Beast. But Beast was already angry. He jumped foward and Auron pushed Hiero out of the way. Auron was slammed by Beast, and tried to keep Beast from biting him. Hiero summoned his scythe, as Beast and Auron both ran into the hall. Hiero tried to go after them, but was stopped by some kind of force field.

" You can't run now Hiero." Smiled Draxern. He got into a fighting stance, his raphier ready. " Let me teach you how to duel."

He ran foward at Hiero. Hiero raised his scythe to block, and closed his eyes.

_Get away from him._

Hiero opened his eyes. A black creature was attacking Draxern. "Fate?" Hiero thought. Fate smashed Draxern, and he flew out the balconey. The force field dissappeared. Hiero ran out, as the Heartless dissappeared.


	11. Chapter 11: You can't kill me

**Note:** I am sorry for the suckeyness that is the last chapter and this one, but I am trying to move this story along. It will be better next chapter.

Also, I didn't plan on revealing Number II's identity so soon, but I did, so eat it.

**Bold is when Hiero is angry! He talks in bold!**

* * *

Hiero was now in a prison cell. He was in a corner, and was like a ball. He didn't know where Auron was or Beast. Or, Beast and his new Nobody.

He went over what happened in his mind again. After defeating Draxern, he made his way to the ballroom. There Auron and Beast duked it out, when finnaly Auron stabbed his sword into Beast's heart. Then Draxern appeared and annouced this was his plan all along, to turn Beast against the Resistence. Auron pulled his blade out and ran, but it was too late. Beast split into two parts. One was a grey version of himself that looked more like a Nobody. The second was his Heartless, a giant form similar to Beast in shape, with massive claws and teeth, and black in color. Then Hiero was hit over the head by something, and everything went black.

So now there he was, waiting for his fate. He already tried using the scythe against the bars of the cell, but to no avail.

Hiero then heard the first noise in a while, a creeking of a door. Hiero jumped up to the sound and ran to the bars. He looked out to the left and saw nothing.

Suddenly he felt a cold fist connect with his cheek. He spit blood everywhere and jumped backward into the cell, feeling his hurt face. A figure was at the cell bars. His hood covered his face, but Hiero knew full well who it was.

"You bastard Draxern!" Hiero spat. Draxern laughed eviliy. " Insult me all you want. Beast is now at mine my command, and Auron his powerless. Soon I will bring you to Number I, and he will punish you for your traitorisim."

Hiero said nothing. He no longer cared about his fate. He didn't really care about anything anymore. If he had stayed with the Organization, the other members would surely plot his downfall. And now that he is with the Resistence, Draxern has him on a platter.

Draxern walked away laughed eviliy. Hiero stood up. His rage was un controllable. He felt himself losing control. He summoned his scythe but didn't know it. All he could see was the color red.

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!**

He slammed the scythe down on the bars, which shattered on impact. He ran out of his cell, smashing everything. He smashed every cell he saw. He even smashed the walls.

He heard Draxern yell from a few hundred yards away. " What the hell? Nobodies, attack!"

Hiero turned around to see many Nobodies appear with raphiers much like Draxern's. The circled Hiero, who merely laughed.

**Come and get me.**

They charged, but Hiero just slashed once and hit them all. They dissappeared, and he charged after Draxern.

**Why don't you fight me Draxern?**

Draxern was now above Hiero, but they could still see each other because above was many balconies over looking the prison cells. He looked down and smiled at Hiero. " I don't want to waste my energy on traitor trash."

Draxern lifted his left hand and pointed it foward.

Beast appeared in the middle of the prison hallway. Hiero smiled his evil smile and prepared himself to fight. He wasn't scared of Beast, even though as a Nobody he was ten times stronger.

**Let's dance, Beast.**

* * *

Sora meditated on top of Hollow Bastion castle. He was very worried that his secret weapon was now his enemy. But he wasn't thinking about that now.

_You! Get away from my child!_

_Pyscho!_

_Heretic!_

_Scum!_

_You couldn't even save us from the Heartless!_

_Some wielder of the Keyblade._

He opened his eyes. The memory of the people he saved that pushed him away from society caused him to hate everything even more. He had killed Xemnas, he had stopped Organization XIII, yet they still hunted him down and wished him dead. He hated them. And now the past was haunting him even more.

"Why do you let what is done haunt you?"

Number II stood behind Sora. His silver hair blew in the wind.

Sora stood up and faced him. "I could have saved her. I could have but I didn't."

"You couldn't have helped Naminè."

Sora summoned his Oathkepper Keyblade and looked at it. " Istill have a promise to fufill."

Number II's face turned from calm to angry. " She is dead! I killed her myself!"

Sora charged Number II, even though Sora already knew this. He tried to slash Number II, who summoned a black as night broadsword and blocked it. In the other hand he shot a blast of darkness, which struck Sora in the chest.

"You can't kill me. Xenahort." Sora said, and he smiled. Blood escaped from his motuh and dripped down his lip.

Xenahort smiled and stabbed Sora in the gut. Sora's face did not show pain, but blood gushed from his mouth. Xenahort threw back Sora's hood, to reveal who it truley was.

Number I was not Sora.

It was Roxas.

* * *

Hiero slashed Beast in the solar plex. The Nobdy did not notice and slashed Hiero twice with his claws. He tore Hiero's shirt and badly wounded him. They went on like this for a while, when finally Hiero collaspe. His head hit the cold floor hard, and a small puddle of blood formed around him.

Draxern walked down the stairs, clapping slowly. " Good boy Beast."

Draxern appraoched Hiero, who didn't look up. He felt a cold boot in his ribcage, followed by massive amounts of pain.

"Your weak, Hiero."

Hiero didn't have a witty comment to reply with. He just slowly lost conciousness.


	12. Chapter 12:Dexsis

Leon kicked a can a few feet. He was annoyed and confused. His hands were in the pockets of his blue jacket, similar to the one he wore before the Nobody war.

He rubbed his eye-patch. He remembered every event that happened the day he lost his eye.

_Xenahort approached his bloody body. Yuffie was next to Leon, but she was dead. Xenahort killed her himself. Xenahort raised his long sword, now standing over Leon._

" _You're son will make a great minion one day." Xenahort laughed, poking Leon with his long sword. Leon's anger grew._

" _If you touch him, I assure you, you will experience the most awful excruciating pain you have ever felt when you die."_

_Number II grabbed Leon's neck and lifted him up. Leon couldn't breath. " Want to end up like Yuffie?"_

_Leon screamed with rage and summoned his gun-blade and slashed Number II from his left eye down to his cheek. Number II let go of Leon and clutched his face._

_Leon got up and ran at Xenahort, yelling at the top of his lungs. He raised his gun-blade. Xenahort moved out of the way just in time and shot dark energy, hitting Leon right in the middle of his right eye. Leon didn't yell in pain, but collapsed next to Yuffie, as Xenahort walked away._

Leon walked over to the old bar, Nightmare's Blade. He was about to walk in; when he heard a sound he hadn't heard in a while. The sound of an Organization portal.

Leon summoned his weapon and spun around, ready for a fight. Instead, he saw a boy collapsed on the ground, unconscious. He walked over to him, curious. He wore a red shirt with a black heart with a skull in it on his back, and faded pants with a flame design on the. His hair was brown and had a pinkish tint.

He went in front of the boy and knelt down. He turned the boy over and saw claw marks all over him.

He stood up, picking up the boy. _ Can't leave him here. _ He walked to his house.

Roxas sat at his table in his room, thinking. He was drawing another picture of Namine, even though had had already drawn five or six hundred pictures of her already.

Somebody appeared in his room. They approached him, and he looked up, it was Dexsis, number 5 of N.O.B.O.D.Y. He had short green hair and green eyes.

" Hiero's in Darkberry if you want him. Draxern teleported him there, after Beast nearly killed him."

Roxas smiled. " Your best friend Leon will find him. Go get him."

Dexsis shook his head in disapproval. The he walked away, opening a portal and walking in. Roxas yelled after him " Don't kill either of them!" And he resumed his drawing. He didn't about the little missions like that one. He only cared about the big mission that they were about to go through with, and needed Hiero for it.

They were going to the heart of the universe.

" Is he dead?" The mercenary Cloud asked, poking Hiero's body.

" No, he just is unconscious. He has been for 10 hours now."

Leon and Cloud both stood over Hiero. Hiero laid In Leon's bed, for they were in Leon's house. Leon now lived in Darkberry, a town across the ocean from Hollow Bastion. Hollow Bastion was no longer safe because of N.O.B.O.D.Y. But Leon didn't fight them anymore, after what Xenahort killed his best friend Yuffie.

" What are you going to do with him?" Cloud asked, circling the bed. Leon scratched his head. " Wait for him to wake up, then question him. He is either part of N.O.B.O.D.Y. or an enemy of it." Leon answered, hoping for the second one so he wouldn't have to kill Hiero. Cloud shrugged. "Whatever."

Later that night, Leon awoke to the sound of breaking glass. He summoned his gun-blade and ran downstairs. The noise came from his kitchen.

He ran in and looked at his opponent. The person wore an Organization hood and had short green hair and green eyes.

Leon knew who he was. " What do you want Dexsis?" He yelled at Number V.

Dexses smiled an evil smile Leon knew too well. " Hand over the boy and maybe I won't kill you. " He stretched maybe when he said it.

Leon spit in disgust. " Go die! Or better yet, let me kill you."

Leon shot a bullet out of his gun-blade, which Dexsis dodged by ducking. Dexsis summoned a whip made of thorns and lashed at Leon. The whip wrapped around Leon's weapon, but he managed to pull it free. He jumped at Dexsis, raising his gun-blade.

Suddenly a wall of thorns erupted from the ground and stopped Leon in dead air, then wrapped around him. He yelled in pain as the thorns went into him. He couldn't move.

Dexsis laughed evilly. " I'll just go upstairs and get my prize."

Leon yelled in reluctances, but Dexsis just smiled and went upstairs.

He walked into to Leon's bedroom and approached the bed. The covers were all the way up. " Hey Hiero, come out and play." And he threw back the covers. Hiero wasn't there.

" Sorry, I can't play right now." Hiero jumped down from the ceiling, landing on Dexsis, knocking him down. Hiero then ran downstairs, to aid Leon. He ran to him and chopped the thorns with his scythe. Leon dropped to the ground. He stood up and thanked Hiero, but then heard Dexsis run down the stairs, and moved just before his whip hit Leon in the face.

"I am not done with either of you!"


	13. Chapter 13: NOBODY's nightmare

Um... well, Im gonna explain Leon's past a little later, and Hiero's, and Dexsis's, and Xenahort's, and Roxas's, and Xuna's, and Kerix's, and Auron's, and Kixru's, and Xavier's, and Galthros's, and Draxern's, and this is a pretty long sentence, I better stop putting commas, and put a period. Anyway, you have alot to look forward to. And for some reason I can't make lines. Leon and Hiero were drenched in blood and sweat, and so was Dexsis. Neither had lost yet, even though they had been fighting till dawn.

"We can't beat him." Leon whispered, as he readied himself for another slash of Dexsis's whip. Dexsis made a wall of thorns erupted from the ground, nearly hitting Hiero. He rolled out of the way and landed on his feet.

Then he remembered that ability Auron gave him. Drive.

He ran over to Leon, who was shooting with his gun-blade. He grabbed his hand and tried to use the power. He closed his eyes.

Suddenly he felt older and different. He opened his eyes. Leon had disappeared. " Leon?"

Dexsis stood in awe. Hiero's clothing had changed from red to blue, and he now sported a furry collar. His hair was long, his bangs covering his eyes.

In Hiero's right hand he had his scythe. In his left, he had a gun-blade. Dexsis hollered in anger. " You're gonna pay for taking Marluxia away!"

Hiero jumped out of the way just in time, as Dexsis made hundreds of vines sporting thorns erupt from the ground. Hiero chopped a bunch of them, and then ran at Dexsis.

Dexsis slashed at Hiero with his thorn whip, missing Hiero every time. Hiero threw his scythe, which stabbed Dexsis were his heart would be. He fell over and gasped in pain. But Hiero wasn't done yet. He pulled the gun-blade back and fired a huge bullet; it set flame in mid air. It collided with Dexsis's forehead, sending him across the room. He crashed threw the wall in the back and landed outside.

Dexsis gasped, summoning a dark portal. " I'll take your heart next time!" He yelled at Hiero, and jumped in.

Hiero sighed with relief and de-drived Leon. Leon appeared in front of him, and Hiero lost all his new features.

Leon was in amazement. "Who-ar-are you?"

Hiero chuckled and dismissed his scythe. "Names Hiero, and I am the worst enemy of N.O.B.O.D.Y."

Leon and Hiero jumped into the Gummi ship. It was blue and black and was two times the size of a normal one. Hiero bounced in his seat. "Did Cid give us a working ship?"

Leon pressed the button that turned it on, and it roared with sound. "I think he might of."

They lifted into the air, hovering for a moment. Leon pressed two more buttons and pulled a lever, and the ship shot into the air. It sped through the atmosphere and flew off into space.

"Next stop, Beast Castle. If you help me get revenge by helping me slay Xenahort, I'll help you save Auron." Leon said, half-smiling.

Hiero nodded, smiling happily. "It's a deal." Leon clicked one more button, and the sped into hyperspace, throwing Hiero around, yelling.


	14. Chapter 14: You're ok Beast

**Note: **Finally, it is up!

Hiero approached Beast's nobody. They were in the ballroom of Beast's castle. Hiero gripped his scythe tighter as the monster roared at the top of his lungs.

**You hate Beast. Beast wants you away!**

"I don't hate you." Replied Hiero, very uneasy.

Beast roared and lunged at Hiero. Hiero closed his eyes. Nothing happened. He opened them to see Leon in front of him, holding Beast back with his gun-blade.

"Run Hiero!" he yelled. Hiero didn't have to be told twice. He made for the door.

Then something dropped from the ceiling and landed in front of him. It was Beast's Heartless.

Beast's Heartless roared, shooting a wave of darkness that barely missed Hiero. Hiero charged the Heartless, who jumped back a little to dodge an attack by Hiero, and then countered with a slash. Hiero was thrown back as the creature's claws dug into his skin. He grabbed his bleeding chest, and Beast's Heartless approached him, raising his claws. Hiero braced himself.

Hiero slashed with Marluxia's scythe, which now had appeared in his hands. The Heartless was caught off guard and Hiero made a deep cut in it. It backed up, grabbing it's wound. Then it shot a black beam out of its mouth. Hiero blocked it with ease.

The Heartless backed up some more, and then lunged at Hiero. Hiero jumped in the air, over the monster's head, and then using both scythes, he grabbed Beast's Heartless by the neck. He flipped in the air and threw the monster, who crashed threw a pillar, defeated.

Hiero sighed with relief, and ran to help Leon.

Leon was on the ground, grabbing Beast's jaws as Beast tried to bite him. Hiero hit Beast from behind, and he was thrown off of Leon.

Hiero helped up Leon. " Are you alright?" He asked. But Leon couldn't answer, for in that very second a blast of wind knocked them both into a wall. Gusts of wind formed around their legs and arms, binding them to the wall. Draxern appeared in front of him, and he wasn't happy.

"You!" He spat at Hiero." I gave you a chance to live out of the goodness of my heart, and look what you do! You come prancing around in my castle and fight my minions!"

Leon laughed." You don't have a heart you monster, and you don't have a castle."

Draxern hollered in anger, punching Leon in the stomach as hard as he could. Leon gasped, not having the air to yell, and then threw up blood.

"I'm gonna feed you to Beast." Draxern replied, and slammed his fists into their faces.

Hiero awoke to find himself in a familiar jail cell. _Great_. He though, and slammed his fist onto a nearby wall. Leon was in a corner, thinking.

Hiero stood up and stretched. " Once I get out of here, I'm gonna make Draxern wish he never existed. That I swear."

Leon looked up. He didn't have any expression on his face. "Don't get your hopes up, I don't think we are leaving any time soon."

Suddenly they heard an explosion. Hiero ran over to bars of the cell. A neoshadow Heartless was sent flying across the wall, and Auron appeared in front of the cell.

"Good to see you." Hiero remarked as Auron slashed threw the bars.

"C'mon!" He hollered and began to run down the hallway, Leon and Hiero on his tail.

They had made their way to the entrance of the castle.

" What now?" Asked Leon. No one could reply, cause just then a figure dropped from the ceiling. Another appeared along side it. Beast's nobody and Heartless.

The trio summoned their weapons. Then they attacked their opponents. Auron jumped to the side and slashed the Nobody, which flew over to Leon, who slashed it back. Hiero jumped on top of the Heartless and put the blade of his scythe to its neck, then did a flip, sending it across the room. The Nobody slashed at Leon and lifted him into the air, and then he brought him down onto his knee. Auron ran behind the Nobody and stabbed it, releasing Leon.

The Heartless stood up and shot a dark beam from its mouth, which collided with Hiero, throwing him onto the ground. The Nobody whacked Auron to the ground and began slashing Leon without ceasing. Auron got up and ran to Hiero, grabbing his hand.

" Drive with me!" He barked. Hiero did.

Light wrapped around the two. When it disappeared, Hiero wore a long red robe, and had a much longer and more detailed version of Auron's blade. He ran at the Nobody, but the Heartless jumped in front of him. The Heartless snarled at Hiero, who laughed.

"C'mon." And he motioned to the monster to attack him. It jumped forward.

Hiero slid from under it and appeared over the Heartless, which was still in mid-air. He stabbed his sword into the Heartless' back, causing it to yell in pain and collapse onto the ground.

"Now time to bring Beast back!" he yelled. Then he hollered to Leon. " Get ready!"

Leon, who was busy with the Nobody, understood what he meant. He jumped back a little.

Hiero swung the sword, spinning. Sunbursts and light beams formed all around him. "Shooting Star!"

He slammed the sword into the Heartless, sending it right into the Nobody. Leon stabbed them both right as the collided together, and there was a flash of light.

When the light faded, there was no Heartless or Nobody. Instead, Beast was in front of them.

Hiero de-drived with Auron then ran to Beast and hugged him. But this reunion was short lived, as Draxern then appeared.

"No!" he hollered, summoning his rapier. Before Draxern attacked, beast charged forward and jumped into him, then bit his neck. The mad nobody went silent. Beast stood up and walked away from the cold corpse, which began to disappear into darkness.

There was silence, as everyone was shocked.

Finally, beast mumbled something. "Thank you."

Suddenly, a flash of light zoomed threw the room, and a woman appeared where Draxern was. It was Belle.

"Belle!" Cried Beast of joy, and he ran forward and embraced his loved-one.

Belle smiled, a tear of happiness rolling down her cheek. " You're ok Beast." She replied, and hugged him even more.


	15. Chapter 15: A web of lies

**NOTE:** For some reason I can't make lines, so alot of things I can't seperate. Oh, and ElaisDaemonWing(hope I spelled that right) gave me the name Seelix. Enjoy!

Hiero, Leon, and Auron sat in the planning room of Kixru's house. Galthros, Axel, Kixru, and Xavier were there too. Apparently, it was very important.

Galthros sat at one end of the long table, and Hiero at the other. Galthros cleared his throat, and spoke. " The Resistance would like to thank you, Leon, for helping Hiero and Auron in saving Beast."

Leon nodded. He sat next to Kixru and Axel. Galthros continued his speech. " But we have more important things on our hands, for right now N.O.B.O.D.Y. is planning a full on invasion on Twilight Town. We would be very grateful if you and Hiero stuck around to help us fight."

Hiero soaked it in. He didn't expect any one to question Galthros, but Auron decided to. " Sir, were did we get this information?" Galthros didn't reply, but he turned around.

"From me."

Behind Galthros, a man in an Organization coat stood there, his hood covering his face. He was rather short, probably reaching Axle's shoulders.

Axel looked at him with hate. Kixru didn't even acknowledge him. Xavier just kind of sat there.

Galthros stood up. " A former Organization XIII member told me, Auron." And he stared at Auron, smiling.

The man reached his hand to his face, and threw back his hood. His silver bangs covered one of his grey eyes. "My name is Zexion."

Dexsis and Xuna both sat at a dinner table, eating a meal of meatballs and salad. They were planning something.

Xuna bit a meatball and swallowed it. " Hiero is becoming quiet a thorn in our sides." She remarked.

Dexsis nodded, slurping some noodles. He put his fork down and drank some water from a crystal cup. " Soon my dear, we shall overthrow Xehanort. Roxas doesn't even care about N.O.B.O.D.Y.'s big plan." Then he remarked. "You did well having Hiero eliminate Lexin."

Xuna blushed. "Lexin was easy, my love. Now we need to focus on Seelix and Verox."

Dexsis laughed and stabbed a meatball with his fork. "All in good time, my love. All in good time."

At that very moment that Xuna and Dexsis were eating, Seelix and Verox were in the basement of Hollow Bastion. Seelix had brown as mud hair that was spiked like Lexaeus. He was very muscular. Verox, sitting at a desk and typing, had long ice colored hair and cold eyes.

"You know that Dexsis and Xuna are planning our downfall." Laughed Seelix, stretching his legs. They were best friends, Verox and he.

Verox continued to type. "What will they do? And besides, we got our plans all figured out. The Nobody army attacks tomorrow. Soon those traitors will meet _their _demise. It was Xuna that had Hiero kill Lexin "

Seelix's face turned from calm to angry. He slammed his fist into the wall, causing a massive hole.

Xehanort and Roxas were in the same room. Neither of them spoke. The white chamber they stood in was very eerie.

A portal appeared next to them, and Kerix, the master of the moon, stepped out. "The nobodies are ready, my liege." He said to Roxas, bowing.

Roxas smiled evilly. "I want to see the attack myself."


	16. Chapter 16: Wars, lies, and traitors

**NOTE:** This battle is far from over! Just saying...

Hiero and Auron stood on one of the many balconies on Kixru's house. It was around 8 at night, and it was still light out. It was very cloudy, looked like it was going to rain.

After a long silence, Hiero asked Auron " What do you think happens when you die?"

Auron laughed. His eyes showed no emotion though. "I don't have to think. I have died."

Hiero didn't gasped, to Auron's surprise. "What does it feel like?"

Auron scratched his head, wondering how to explain it. "When you die…. You're happy it's all over, yet it isn't. Death is just something we all must face. Why are you thinking of it now?"

Hiero stuck his hands into the pockets of his faded pants. "I think N.O.B.O.D.Y. wants me dead. I think they want Marluxia."

**They don't want me. **A voice inside him spoke. It was Marluxia's voice.

_Then what do they want?_

**They want your heart, to power it.**

_Power what?_

Before Marluxia could answer, Auron yelled to Hiero to look in the sky. Hiero looked.

A large ship like thing hovered over Twilight Town, a few miles up. Hiero couldn't make out many details, but noticed it was grey.

"We must warn the others." Warned Auron, running to the door of the balcony. "That is a N.O.B.O.D.Y. assault ship."

Hiero, Kixru, Galthros, Leon, Auron, Axel, and Xavier all waited in the town square. The Twilight Town militia also waited, bows in hand. When the Nobody army dropped from that ship, they would fire arrows at it, hopefully killing a lot.

Hiero was very tense and nervous. He consulted Marluxia many times about what to do when the army came down. He just said to locate Organization members.

Oddly enough, their "super spy" Zexion, was not present. Axel thought he was telling N.O.B.O.D.Y. all their weaknesses. Galthros assured him it wasn't true.

Leon approached Hiero, summoning his gun-blade. " You can handle yourself right? Cause Auron and I may get separated when the army comes down from you."

Hiero thought this all the better, because Hiero believed he should confront the Organization alone.

Suddenly people began yelling. Hiero looked up. The ships side door opened, and thousands upon thousands of grey figures jumped out.

"Fire!" Screamed Galthros. The militia shot their arrows, and Axel set them on fire in mid-air. They collided with the grey figures, destroying many. But still more rained down.

"Fire!" Yelled Galthros again, and they repeated the process. The figures kept coming.

Suddenly Hiero was engulfed in thousands of Dusks and other nobodies. They hit the ground and immediately charged anything in site.

Hiero summoned his scythe and slashed a few, trying to make his way to the others. A ninja like nobody slashed him in the back with a small tanto (small ninja sword). Hiero yelped in pain and spun around, slashing the Nobody right in half. Getting to the others wasn't an option.

The Dusks moved closer to him. He started slashing everywhere, jumping in the air and coming down with a slash, throwing his scythe and making it come back to him. Soon he found himself near the town church.

He slammed his scythe into a Berserker Nobody, sending it threw the walls of the church.

The Nobodies ceased attacking all of the sudden. He kept on guard, looking everywhere.

Suddenly a portal appeared in front of him. Hiero tensed and jumped back.

Out of the portal walked Number II. Xehanort. "Hiero." He said mockingly. "Why did you leave us? We need you in our big plan."

Hiero yelled in rage. Marluxia's scythe appeared in one hand.

"I'll never assist you-**Die**!"

They spoke at the same time, he and Marluxia. It sounded very odd, like hearing two voices but one person.

A black ripple appeared in the air next to Xehanort's right hand, and a long sword appeared. "Then I shall force you to!"

Xehanort began to float in place. He flew forward, leaving a trail of darkness in his wake. His long blade collided with the pink scythe, and Hiero slashed with the other. Xehanort dodged it.

He dropped onto the ground. He stood up and shot a dark beam at Hiero, who used both scythes to block it. Hiero moved back a little but still blocked it.

Then Hiero ran forward at amazing speeds and slashed at Xehanort, Xehanort slid back a little a blocked it. Hiero continued with a barrage of attacks, but every time Xehanort blocked. Finally, Hiero gave up, panting. He stumbled back a little.

Xehanort laughed, not even breaking a sweat. "Maybe after this battle, we can convince you, to come back." And he disappeared.

Kixru stood on a skyscraper (yes Twilight Town also has skyscrapers, but very few.) His large black key blade was in his right hand. He looked at his opponent.

The hooded figure summoned his weapon. The Oathkeeper. "Kixru, your time has come. Join us, or we shall destroy this world."

Kixru charged forward, yelling in anger. His slammed his keyblade against his enemy's. Sparks flew everywhere as they fought. They jumped into the air, slashing and kicking each other. Kixru kicked his opponent to the ground, and his hood fell off.

Kixru flew down, Roxas barely stopping his keyblade.

"You… you killed Sora! You killed Kairi! You killed King Mickey!"

Roxas shrugged, smiling evilly. Kixru stood up and slammed his keyblade down again. He kept slamming it down, with the force that could break a mountain. "I hate you! Die! Die! Die!"

Hiero slashed his way threw another wave of Nobodies. He was exhausted.

A Dusk jumped at him from behind, but a ball of flame whizzed by Hiero's head and destroyed it. Leon ran over to Hiero, slashing another Dusk with his gun-blade.

Hiero jumped over Leon and slashed a Samurai nobody right in half. Then he backed up, his back touching Leon's. They were near the train station, and were completely surrounded. Hundreds and hundreds of Nobodies moved in closer.

" This could take awhile." Leon remarked, gripping his gun-blade.

"You afraid?" Hiero mocked jokingly. Leon shrugged.

"Nah. I've fought this many before."

'What happened?" Hiero asked.

Leon smiled." I lost an eye…." Then his smile faded. " And my best friend."

"You won't lose a friend." Hiero assured. Then he laughed. "Maybe an eye."

Leon chuckled and charged forward, and so did Hiero

Hiero had never fought that way before. He slashed and countered millions of times. The fading bodies of Nobodies were everywhere. He single handedly killed at least 700, he lost count at 702. He eventually stopped. Many of the Nobodies were dead. Leon walked over to him.

"Good job." He panted, patting Hiero on the back.

Suddenly a man jumped threw the air and landed in front of them. Were he landed, a slit opened in the air and a woman walked out.

It was Dexsis and Xuna. The white rose and the keeper of time.

"So." Dexsis said, walking around in circles around Leon and Hiero. "I see you made quick work against those Nobodies. I assure you though, we won't be so easy."

Leon shot a bullet from his weapon, but Dexsis just disappeared and reappeared next to Xuna.

"It seems, we will have to take Marluxia by force." Smiled Xuna.

Thorns shot out of the ground and wrapped around Dexsis. They went up his next and around to his left hand, were they formed his thorn whip. A giant blue clock appeared next to Xuna, with blue flames marking each hour. On the hour hand was her kama and chain, and she grasped it and pulled it off, the clock disappearing. Leon and Hiero got into a defensive fighting stance.

Dexsis slashed his whip, which tore threw the air, going much longer than it was. Suddenly a figure appeared and blocked the whip in mid-air. Auron.

"Take care of Xuna!" Yelled Auron, and he charged at Dexsis. He jumped into him, and a dark portal enveloped the two.

Xuna turned to Hiero and Leon. They charged forward.

Xuna charged as well. She spun her kama and chain around, it slashing Leon. He was sent flying back.

Then she snapped her figures, and a huge blue clock appeared. Dark strands came out from the ground and strapped Leon to the clock. Blue flames marked the hours, and the massive minute and hour hands were on both sides of him, the minute hand further down. In about five minutes, the minute hand could crush him to dust.

She smiled evilly at Hiero. Hiero tried to help Leon, but Xuna made a force field around the clock.

**Fight her**

_How?_

**She only controls time. It can't do much harm.**

Hiero charged at Xuna. She disappeared and reappeared behind him, sending her kama and chain at him. He raised his scythe up to block, and the weapon wrapped around it. Hiero pulled, sending Xuna near him. He slashed her twice, and then kicked her fifty feet into the air. He didn't really know how he did that. But he jumped into the air, and somehow rose up to her height. He slammed his scythe down on her, sending her right into the ground.

Xuna stood up. Hiero landed near her. She motioned to Leon.

Leon tried to yell, but dark strands choked him. The minute hand came dangerously close to his face.

Xuna laughed evilly. "Surrender now, or he dies."

Hiero looked down. He couldn't let Leon die. "You evil little bitch."

Xuna laughed, and the minute hand drew closer. " Fine! I surrender!" Hiero yelled. "Just don't hurt him! I surrender!"

**No you don't!**

There was a flash of light, and suddenly, someone was in front of him. It was Marluxia, scythe in hand.

"Impossible!" Screamed Xuna, but Marluxia already started to fight her.

**Run Hiero! I shall deal with her.**

Hiero didn't have to be told twice. He ran down the street, away.

Suddenly a dark portal appeared in front of him, when he was in the town square. A large, muscular man dressed in an Organization coat stepped out.

"More N.O.B.O.D.Y. members!" Hiero yelled, summoning his scythe. "What do you want?"

The muscular man laughed. He stepped closer to Hiero. "You know Dexsis and Xuna?"

Hiero nodded, tightening the grip of his weapon. The man's hands turned into fists. "They have there on agenda, and wish to over throw the Organization by using Marluxia, who rests inside you."

"I won't let them!" Hiero yelled. The man laughed. Rocks shot out from the ground next to his right hand. They were pushing up something. It was a huge mace. The man grabbed it, and the rock disappeared. "My name is Seelix by the way. You have become to dangerous to keep alive."

Hiero gritted his teeth. Seelix slammed his huge mace onto the ground, and jagged stalagmites began ripping out from the ground. Hiero jumped, barely dodging a spike.

Seelix smashed his foot down, and a straight line of spikes shot up.

Hiero rolled out of the way and ran at Seelix, attacking with his scythe. Seelix deflected the attack, and attacked with a spinning attack. Hiero jumped out of the way, then countered. He slashed Seelix into the air, and when Seelix was in the middle of coming down, he slashed him again, sending him spiraling through a building.

Seelix threw the rubble off of him, grasping his side. He tried to stand up, and managed. "Good job, Hiero." And he disappeared.

Suddenly Xuna was sent crashing through the same building. Hiero spun around to see Leon and Marluxia standing there. Xuna disappeared as well, in rage.

Marluxia walked over to Hiero, and went back inside his heart.

More Dusks began to appear everywhere, walking ut from buildings, falling from the sky.

Leon sighed in annoyance. "This is getting… repetitive." Hiero laughed.

Galthros smashed another Nobody with his shield. He stabbed one and kicked another. But there were just too many. The jumped on top of him, throwing him to the ground. The weight was unbearable. He tried to stand up. He couldn't.

Suddenly, they all disappeared. Zexion's hand shot down, and Galthros grabbed it. Zexion helped him up.

More Nobodies closed in. Galthros got in a fighting stance. Zexion just stood there. "This should be easy." He said. Darkness erupted from thin air and wrapped around Zexion's hand. It formed into a small ninja sword. A tanto.

Zexion roared and threw his palm forward. Orbs of darkness appeared all over the Nobodies. The Nobodies tried to brush them off, but to no avail. They exploded, killing every single Nobody in a black explosion.

Galthros patted Zexion on the back. "Good job."

Zexion spun around, an evil grin on his face. He threw the tanto up into the air, and grabbed it when it was higher up. He came down, stabbing Galthros right through his armor, right into his heart.

Galthros's face was shock stricken. Zexion releashed his weapon, and the warrior fell backwards, slamming onto the brick floor.

"Good job to you too."


	17. Chapter 17: You won't see me

**Note: **I did not write the song lyrics at the begging, they were written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney from the Beatles. It is the song You Wont See Me. Great song. I think it fits this chapter.. I'm not crazy! Well…. Yeah, but that is beside the point. I still can't separate lines cause my stupid computer won't make lines. I can't even make a smiley with a line in it! WTF!

_When I call you up_

_Your line's engaged_

_I have had enough_

_So act your age_

_We have lost the time_

_That was so hard to find_

_And I will lose my mind_

_If you won't see me_

_You won't see me_

_I don't know why _

_You should want to hide_

_But I can't get through_

_My hands are tied_

_I won't want to stay_

_I don't have much to say_

_But I can't turn away_

_And you won't see me_

_You won't see me_

_Time after time_

_You refuse to even listen_

_I wouldn't mind_

_If I knew what I was missing_

_Though the days are few_

_They're filled with tears_

_And since I lost you_

_It feels like years_

_Yes, it seems so long_

_Girl, since you've been gone_

_And I just can't go on_

_If you won't see me_

_You won't see me_

_Time after time_

_You refuse to even listen_

_I wouldn't mind_

_If I knew what I was missing_

_Though the days are few_

_They're filled with tears_

_And since I lost you_

_It feels like years_

_Yes, it seems so long_

_Girl, since you've been gone_

_And I just can't go on_

_If you won't see me_

_You won't see me_

Kixru kneeled on the ground, grasping his open wound. Roxas pointed Oathkeeper against his neck.

He smiled evilly at the wounded Kixru. Kixru looked angrily back. His eyes were filled his rage. Uncontrollable rage.

Roxas moved his Keyblade across Kixru's neck slowly, cutting it slightly. Kixru summoned his Keyblade and attacked.

Roxas blocked the attack and kicked Kixru back, sending him tumbling a few feet. He ran forward and raised Oathkeeper above his head.

Suddenly a figure appeared and blocked the attack from hitting Kixru. They wore a coat similar to that of the Organization, but all white. They wielded a golden Keyblade, the blade shaped like many flowers, and the color of flowers.

Roxas gasped. The figure pulled her Keyblade to their ribcage, and then slashed. Roxas was sent back a few feet, and then collapsed.

He reached his hand up, but could barely talk. He muttered a few words. "H..how….no…. I won't….no.

The figure walked over to him and put their hands on their hips, similar to how a female would. Roxas gasped again, and blood leaked from his mouth.

Hiero and Leon ran over to the skyscraper. They had seen Kixru go up there.

A group of Nobodies approached them. They summoned their weapons, but didn't have to. Axel and Xavier ran over, quickly dispatching of the Nobodies.

Axel ran over to them. "Where is Auron?"

"We got separated." Hiero answered. Then Leon motioned to the tower. " Kixru and Roxas are up there. C'mon!"

They were now on the roof. Kixru was badly wounded, and so was Roxas. A figure in white stood in front of them with a gold Keyblade.

They all summoned their weapons. "Who are you?" Axel yelled at the figure.

They laughed a girlish laugh. "C'mon Axel, you don't remember me? I highly doubt that."

Axle's face filled with shock. "No, you can't be…"

The figure laughed and reached for their hood. They through it back, and everyone gasped.

A woman stood there. Or not quite a woman, maybe 16/17. But they were beautiful. Their hair went to their shoulders.

Kairi.

Leon rushed forward, and then stopped. "Xehanort killed you!"

"Right, I did. She has a knack for being a nuisance."

Xehanort appeared out of thin air, no one really noticing the portal.

Xavier rushed forward, yelling. "You bastard! You destroyed my life!" he raised his three-section staff into the air.

Xehanort smiled and stuck out his hand. Right as Xavier was about to hit him, his long-sword appeared. It pierced right through Xavier.

Xavier's face changed from enraged to painful. He collapsed onto the ground, Xehanort ripping the blade out of him.

Axel ran to his side. He was grief-stricken. "No! Xavier…"

Xavier smiled weakly. 'I should have known. I was always the weakest one."

Axel grabbed his hand. "Don't leave us. We need you."

'I'm sorry, Axel. But now I can finally be a somebody, in Heaven."

Darkness began to wrap around Xavier and he slowly disappeared. He faded into the ground.

Axel stood up, his chakram summoning themselves. "You shall perish you stupid bastard!"

Axel through his chakram into the ground, and he and Xehanort were suddenly surrounded by flame.

Hiero ran forward, Leon following. Suddenly Kairi jumped in the way.

"This is their fight. You can not intervene."

"Axel will die if we don't!" Hiero protested.

Kairi looked up at the sky and said. "So be it."

Leon jumped at her. She knocked him up into the air further with her Keyblade, and he slammed onto the ground behind her. She then pointed her Keyblade at Hiero. "Come and get me." She whispered.

Suddenly, she was thrown back. Another man in an Organization coat stood behind her, and had whacked her. He had the Oblivion Keyblade in his right hand.

Kairi got up, and then smiled in joy. "No.. it can't be you…" She laughed happily.

He threw back his hood. Brown spikes shot out in all directions. He was Sora.

Kairi ran forward and jumped into her arms. They hugged and spun around, happy to see each other again. They were best friends.

Suddenly, their reunion was interrupted. Xehanort held Axel, his long-sword at his throat.

Leon and Kixru got up at this time. Kixru, realizing what was happening, summoned his Keyblade and stood up, ready to charge.

Xehanort spoke in his evil tone. "Any of you move, the Nobody dies."

"Run! My life is not important!" Axel yelled. Xehanort pulled the blade back more, choking Axel.

Roxas appeared behind Xehanort and smashed him over the head. He collapsed.

"Are you ok?" Roxas asked to Axel. Axel just pushed him away. "Get away from me."

"That's right, Roxas. What ever you do, they won't let you come back to them." Xehanort laughed, standing up again.

Sora ran forward, Kairi along side him. They attacked Xehanort. He merely lifted his sword to block. Then he grabbed Sora by the neck and lifted him up. Kairi tried to help him, but Xehanort whacked her away.

Xehanort showed Sora to Roxas. "See? He is real. He is your heart. He doesn't need you."

'Don't listen to them, Roxas!" Leon and Hiero yelled, charging forward. Xehanort laughed and snapped his fingers, and he, Axel, Roxas, Sora, and Kairi disappeared, leaving Hiero and Leon in shock.


	18. Chapter 18: Motives revealed

**NOTE: **I'm going on a trip, so I won't write another chapter till Monday. Sorry! Maybe my grandma will let me use her laptop.

Hiero was now in the Memory room of Hollow Bastion castle. Zexion had teleported him here.

He walked over to the door. He had no idea where the others would be, so he decided to just search the whole place. He walked through the door of the memory room, and found himself in a completely white room.

"Where am I now?" he said out loud, walking into the room. All was white, it was just blank. It didn't look like there was an exit, a floor, a ceiling.

He turned around, and noticed that the door he had entered from and disappeared. "What the hell?"

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Hiero spun around, to see an Organization member standing there, his back to Hiero. His hood was off, revealing ice like hair. He turned around. His eyes were a deep blue, cold. His skin was bone white.

Hiero summoned his scythe. "Who are you, and where am I?"

The man walked off a little more, farther than Hiero. Then he stopped. " An infinite void of non-existence and existence. A simulation of what we are aiming to create. A place where Nobodies can be somebody. A sanctuary and a nightmare."

Hiero ran forward, but he disappeared. Hiero spun around, and the man was where Hiero was standing before. He stuck his hand forward, and motioned for him to attack.

Hiero charged and slammed his scythe down. A wall of ice shot up from the ground and blocked the attack. Then it disappeared. Hiero attack again, but another wall shot up. He kept slashing, but couldn't hit the man. Finally, Hiero backed up, defeated.

The man cackled cruelly, and disappeared into a dark portal. Hiero jumped in after him.

Hiero was no in a large throne room. Many Organization members were lined up. Xehanort sat on a large throne and Roxas on a smaller one. Hiero dropped through the ceiling and fell onto the ground in front of them. Immediately hands grabbed him and dragged him over to Xehanort.

Xehanort walked down from his throne and approached Hiero. "Well well well." He said eviliy. "Hiero has decided to turn himself in? No… he is trying to help Axel and the other weaklings. No matter, we need you for our plan, Hiero. You see, we didn't kidnap you from Destiney Islands just to make you a member of N.O.B.O.D.Y. No, we have a much greater use for you."

He was thrown back. And Xehanort approached him. He rose his hand and strands of darkness erupted from the ground and binded him to it. Somebody hit him hard in the head, and everything went black.

Hiero awoke to find him in a large circular room. He tried to move, but couldn't, even though nothing binded him to the ground now. He surveyed his surroundings.

It was a farmiliar white room with a domed ceiling. He tried to remember when he had been here.

"_Who are you?"_

_The boy stood there in the white chamber he had been in for as long as he could remember. But he couldn't remember anything. Nothing of the past or present. He even forgot his own name._

"_Cmon, you don't even remember me?"_

_The figure, cloaked in black, had a familiar voice to the boy. But still, the boy had no idea who he was and thought the figure was a threat. And they were._

_The figure sighed "Restoring youre memory is gonna be long and hard."_

"_What? Where am I? Who am I?" The boy was extremely confused. Why wouldn't the figure give him a straight answer?_

_Again, the figure sighed "Alright, come with me." They said in a voice that sounded both annoyed and wishful. He obvoiusly didn't want to be there._

_Once again the boy was puzzled "How do we get out?"_

_The chamber was completely white and made of marble. It was domed at the top. Not a single door anywhere. When the figure came in the boy's back was turned, so he didn't know how he got in._

_The figure turned, and right then a black oval type thing appeared. It seemed to be made out of black smoke._

"_Whats that?"_

"_Just follow me." The figure replied, now getting aggrevated. Then the figure walked straight through the oval and disappeared. Not knowing what to do, the boy ran after._

Hiero had awoken here. That fateful day when that Organization member came and brought him to the Memory Room. Now he knew who that member was. It was Marluxia. He didn't think about that now, he needed to figure a way out.

"Need some help?"

Axel appeared in the room. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly Hiero could move.

"Follow me." He said. But then, another portal opened.

A chakram flew out of the portal, and Axel deflected it. Out of the new portal, come out Axel?

Yes, another Axel was standong there. The two Axels attacks each other. Soon their chakrams were locked.

"Hit down him Hiero!" Yelled one.

"no I'm the real Axel, slay him!" Yelled the other.

Hiero summoned his scythe. "I know which one is which." And he lifted his scythe….


	19. Chapter 19: The Dark Manipulator

**NOTE:**I wrote this chapter really quick. All I wanted to do in it was kill off Kerix and introduce Gaxara. So….enjoy?

Hiero slashed down. His scythe collided with the Axel on the left, and he was sent flying back. On the ground, he began changing, and changed into Zexion.

The real Axel walked over to Zexion, who hastily disappeared. "C'mon, let's go." Axel said, and created a portal. Hiero and Axel entered.

They reappeared in the Computer Room of Hollow Bastion. Nobody was around.

Axel approached a chair near a computer and plopped himself down. He threw his arms behind his head and sighed. "Well, now what?"

"I never thought we would meet again."

A portal appeared in the room, and a man with short spiky blue hair and red eyes walked out. Kerix, the Master of the Moon.

Axel stood up and summoned his chakram. Hiero summoned his scythe as well.

Kerix laughed evilly and threw his left leg back. He stuck his hands forward, and blue flames materialized in the air. They went together, and created a double-sided sword.

Hiero ran forward, but Kerix just slashed him into the air. He landed a good 30 meters away.

Kerix laughed and charged forward. Blue light began to emit from all around him. He charged forward, Axel jumping out of the way just in time. The tip of Kerix's blade stabbed right into the computer monitor.

It exploded, causing all of the other computers to explode as well. There was a blinding light, and Hiero was sent flying back. He slammed into a wall, and everything went black.

Hiero lifted his head slowly. It throbbed with pain. There was a cold breeze in the computer room. H looked up and gasped.

Where the computers were there was now a large hole. The hole extended up, and looked like it blasted a few higher floors to smithereens as well.

Hiero got up, ignoring his throbbing head. He shook Axel, who was beside him. He awoke, and gasped at the sight as well.

They heard a moaning sound. Axel ran over to a pile of rubble, and threw it off. Kerix was buried underneath it.

His coat was now cut up. His hair was matted, and blood was all over his face.

He looked up at Axel, and laughed, but he sounded more in pain. "I guess… I could never really be…. Saix." His head dropped down, and he began to fade. He disappeared into the darkness.

Gaxara walked along the catwalk of Hollow Bastion when the explosion happened. He was sent flying back, and had to grab onto the catwalk to prevent himself from flying. His Organization coat billowed in the breeze. _What now? _He though. He had red short hair but long bangs, and his bangs covered his left eye. He had black lines under each eye, showing that he never slept. His eyes were a crimson color. And his skin was bone white.

He created a portal and hoisted himself up. _Better see what happened. _He thought.

Axel and Hiero were just getting their thoughts together, when another portal appeared. A red headed boy, about the same height as Hiero, walked out.

They summoned their weapons, but the boy ignored them. He was looking at the crater that was the Computer Room. Then he put his hand to his face and snickered. "Axel, you really have out done yourself this time. Just to destroy our data on our big plan, you blow up half of Hollow Bastion castle!"

"It wasn't me." Axel replied angrily, shaking his chakram. "It was your boy Kerix."

Gaxara shook his head, making a tsk tsk sound. "Kerix, always trying to do something important for N.O.B.O.D.Y. He ended up blowing himself up. Oh well." Then he turned his head to Hiero. He stepped forward and stuck out his hand. "Name's Gaxara, the Dark Manipulator."

Hiero didn't shake his hand. He just stared angrily back at Gaxara. Gaxara withdrew his hand, and turned around. He walked a few steps.

"It's hard working for N.O.B.O.D.Y. destroy him, destroy her. Gets old after a while ya know?"

Axel and Hiero didn't respond. "Dexsis and Xuna will stop at nothing to get Marluxia back, Hiero. And Axel, watch your back, Zexion wishes your demise more than anything."

Then Gaxara disappeared, leaving Axel and Hiero to wonder about what he said.


	20. Chapter 20: Saix

Sorry for the awfulness of this chapter! This is the second to last, before the sequel! Soon you get to find out what Burning Sanctuary even is!

Axel and Hiero ran down the hundreds of corridors of Hollow Bastion castle.

"We are never gonna find them!" Hiero yelled in annoyance to Axel, but he kept running.

"Can't you just make a portal?" Hiero pestered. Axel stopped abruptly.

"If I could make a portal to bring us there, I would. But I can't make a portal to a place I don't know. So please, shut up." Axel yelled, basically going to attack Hiero.

Suddenly, a familiar sound echoed through the halls. Hiero turned. A portal appeared in the center of the hallway, and a tall figure walked out. Dressed in a N.O.B.O.D.Y. coat, their face was covered. They walked out of the portal, and laughed. It was the laugh of a man.

"No….." Axel gasped.

The man reached a gloved hand back and through off his hood. His blue hair fell down to his spine.

**I have a debt to be repaid, Axel.**

Axel turned and began to run. "Run Hiero!" He screamed. Hiero tore after him.

The man cackled and shot his hand forward. A dark ball of energy formed on his palm, and it descended through the air, colliding with Axel. He flew forward into the air, and landed on his face.

**Just like you, I have come back from the abyss,**

Axel stood up and summoned his chakram. Hiero caught up with him and did the same with his own weapon.

**Revenge is the only thing on my mind, Axel.**

The man laughed and disappeared, reappearing in front of Axel. Axel slashed at him, but an object appeared in the man's hand and deflected it. It was a large claymore, which became a semi-circle at the top with spikes jutting out of it.

He jumped into the air and came down on Axel, who blocked the attack. Sparks blasted out everywhere. He kicked Axel into the air, and he broke right through the ceiling. The man jumped into the hole Axel had made.

Damn. Hiero thought. He ran down the hall, looking for some stairs.

Eventually, he came to a large marble staircase. He ran up it, and came out at the second floor.

Axel and the man fought on a large platform elevated over a bottom-less pit. Many arches lined the walls, open to the outside.

The man roared and brought his claymore down, which Axel blocked. The man pushed down more, and Axel's chakram were brought to his face.

**Die.**

"No, I don't feel like it." Axel snickered, and kicked the man back. The man, dazed, barely blocked two flaming chakram aimed for his head.

Axel caught his chakram while he jumped at the man. He slashed down with one, and then spun around, slashing with the other. He continued this dance for a while, looking like a flurry of dancing flames.

Hiero ran up the stairs to the platform and summoned his scythe. He ran at the man, who was too busy with Axel to notice.

He ran behind the man, raising his scythe. He came down, the scythe connecting with the man's shoulder blades. He hollered in pain, and Axel came down on his with his burning chakram.

They connected with the man, and was sent crumbling to the floor. He gasped for breath.

A portal formed around him, and he quickly disappeared.

"Who the hell was that?" Fired Hiero, dismissing his scythe.

"Saix, former number 7 of Org. XII. Sora killed him, though."

Axel pondered this, when _another _portal appeared across the room. Two figures walked out.

Dexsis and Xuna laughed and clapped their hands. "Well well well, this should be abnormally easy." Dexsis snickered.

Axel and Hiero got into a fighting stance and summoned their weapons.

"We don't want to fight." Xuna blurted, in her sinister voice.

Hiero tightened the grip on his scythe. "That sucks, cause we are still fighting you." Dexsis made a soft _tsk tsk _sound.

"We just need to bring you back to Xehanort so he can begin the first phase in our plan. We would appreciate if you just surrendered." He said evilly.

Axel snorted. "Go burn you empty shells of people!"

Xuna and Dexsis both laughed. Suddenly, strands of darkness ripped up from the ground and wrapped around Hiero and Axel, pulling them to the ground. Hiero struggled to free himself, but more strands just appeared. One wrapped around his mouth, another one wrapped around his eyes. The last thing he heard was the evil laugh of Dexsis, before all went black.


	21. Chapter 21: The Past

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! I have been... busy. Yes... busy.**

Hiero awoke slowly. When he opened his eyes, he found himself bowed in front of Xehanort.

He quickly stood up and summoned his scythe. Xehanort laughed.

Xehanort stood up and approached Hiero, putting his hand on Hiero's shoulder. "What does it feel like, to not know your past? I snatched you away from your home, and you don't even care."

"Liar!" Hiero slashed at Xehanort's head, but he simply backed away.

Then Xehanort reached his hand forward, and summoned his sword. He slashed down at Hiero, but then a figure moved in front of Hiero.

Axel blocked the attack with his chakram and held Xehanort at bay. "Hollow Bastion castle is rigged with explosives! Get to the Gummi ship on the third level! I'll be ok."

Hiero didn't have to be told twice. He ran to the stairs to the third level.

The Gummi ship was waiting on the balcony, sleek in black. Hiero looked back once, and jumped into the ship.

The ship lurched forward, and an explosin emitted from the castle. It collided with Hiero's ship, and flung him into the sky. He smacked his head on the ceiling as it spirled into the sky, and Hollow Bastion castle exploded into a fiery ball.

Hiero felt the ship collide against something, and he was thrown right threw the glass of the Gummi ship. Or what was left of the ship. He looked up, and found himself on an island.

_Kixru_

_Axel_

_Auron_

_Leon_

He worried about then. Were they ok?

_Find your'e past, Hiero. Search for it……_

_ Things to come in the sequel. Burning Sancuary:Broken Wings_

_Hiero searches for his past on this mysterious island._

_Roxas and Sora battle it out for love._

_Tons of N.O.B.O.D.Y. stuff_

_And a full fledge war._

_**I would like to thank all my reviewers. Missgoo93, sakurasora,Raheem,Hykos, and ElaisDaemonwing. Without you, there would be no Burning Sancuary.**  
_


End file.
